Wolf's Bane
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Around Rose's birthday she begins to linger on the anniversary of her sister's supposed death, but what happens when it turns out her sister is not only alive but locked in a century's old grudge match with the most dominate magical creatures.Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Rose felt the cool night press against her face as she was lead trustingly by her hand.The gentle yet secure grip around her fingers sent a surge of warmth through her,as well as some suspicion.She was blind-folded.

"Jake,this is thoughtful.But I told you that I'm not really into parties.Let alone being taken to a surprise one at night when I can't see anything."

He chuckled slightly."Trust me,this is more surprise then party."

The sound of people's voices that had been a distance off drew nearer and the harmless obscurity she saw seemed to come alive with growing calls of excitement.Eagerness moved through her from the commotion.

"Ready?"Jake inquired and she sensed him go behind her to untie the blindfold.Her vision reinstated,Rose saw people clustered everywhere.

When she focused her sight better,she was able to see that they were in line with lights from large poles guiding their path into a gated area.

"Um,OK.A large crowd of people.That's certainly...surprising."

"It's not the people,"Jake told her."It's who their lining up to see."

The largest source of neon light now caught Rose's attention as a giant sign read:Leopard Ladies Tonight in Concert at Carnegie Hall.At first she couldn't quite grasp this concept,but then she managed to catch on.

"I don't believe it,you bought tickets to the number-one selling girl band in the US?"she shook her head disbelievingly."The cost is tremendous."

"No joke.But check it,I was on a rescue mission to save some garden gnomes from being lawn ornaments when one that was at the mansion of Beth Bailey gave me some VIP ticks as a thank you.Happy B-day!"

Rose kissed him on the cheek."Sometimes you're just too incredible."

"I know."Jake placed an arm around her shoulders as they walked on.

"Tickets please,"The large and hairy security guard said,well-versed.

"Right here,my good man."Jake said smoothly as he presented them in a flick of his wrist."I'm sure you'll find everything checks out in order..."

(...Two minutes later...)

"Wait til' I find that two-timing,sorry excuse for an elf."He mumbled under his breath as the two stood off to the far curb."Lousy gnomes."

"You couldn't have known the tickets were bad,"Rose tried assuring as she suppressed rolling her eyes.Gnomes could be notorious at conning.

"Well,"Jake peered determinedly up the length of the twenty-foot tall wall."We didn't come all this way for nothing.Climb on and hold tight."

From where Jake had flown them through a window and into an upper level where the camera crew was stationed high above the many rows below,Rose could hardly make out the performers below on the stage.

"Wait."Jake started to say."I think maybe we could move to lower-"

His sentence was cut off by six explosions of yellow pyro bursts around the girls below and all three rose their heads while wearing sunglasses.A triple image of them magnified on giant screens as they began their song.

The concert continued for about an hour and Rose watched intently for a while with Jake beside her,as the spot attired singers professionally and confidently worked their many hollering fans.Rose's mind started drifting.

She didn't plan it,it just happened.Today had been her fifteen birthday, which meant that it had also been her twin sister's birthday.Rose's mother and father had informed her at an early age that Sandra had died at birth.

But never had they told her from what cause.

"Rose?"Jake tapped her shoulder."You're aren't zoning out,are you?"

"Oh,just a little.I was just thinking about my family and everything.I told you that today would've been my twin's birthday too."she suddenly took note of the odd look he gave her."Nevermind,let's just watch the show."

"Speaking of which,"his voice grew nervous."You need to look down."

Rose lifted an eyebrow at him and turned to look upon a giant face that was identical to her own;Beth Bailey's trademark sunglasses had fallen off by accident and she was now left standing before her legions of fans.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Long after the crowds had finished gasping,long after the stagehands and technical crew had departed,The Leopard Ladies still loitered around the dressing rooms where they chatted about Beth's exposure on the stage.

"I don't believe it,"Tawny complained in her high,preppy voice."Part of the image were our sunglasses and now our whole identities are blown."

Gail tossed an exasperated look."Not ours.But if this turns our shot-lived singing career into a tabloid turnover,we'll know who to give thanks to."

She could feel their glares at her back,as she had this past year.Beth gave a silent groan and yet said casually."Rehearsal at nine tomorrow,all of us."

"We'll have to attend public school now,"Gail informed her as she began out the door."So whatever exclusive,private school you've been going to and keeping a secret even from us won't cut it.Not for either three of us."

"Private schools are just that,'private'."Tawny added as Beth was walking through the door without looking back."And now our privacy is invaded."

_They wouldn't know about privacy if it bit them in the rear_.

Different sections of lights throughout the huge building began shutting off as she continued out to enter the heavily guarded,back entrance.Bethany was uneducated,illiterate and caught between two very separate worlds.

Part of her world was magical,the other part was now in the last year or so,musical.Most of her life she had been traveling with a nomadic tribe of people who were in fact Werewolves.And she herself,was an arctic one.

The last white-furred one of her bred.When they moved around it was in search of dragons to challenge.Some of the pack members would get a job to supply food and thrift store-type clothing,while the others went out at night to test all dragons they felt were self-appointed rulers over them.

Not over them,of course.Beth smirked slightly as she stepped into the alleyway.No one controlled her pack and to a large degree,Beth either.A time came when Roger,her legal guardian and pack leader,told them they would be traveling to New York in search of the true American Dragon.

He hadn't given the pack a lot of details,but the pack followed him either way.Even she hadn't known and yet she trusted him.That's the way it had always been.She had,however,hinted at a deep motive for wanting to go.

There in broad daylight in Time Square and wearing poor girl clothing she had stood on the side walk.Everyone passed by her like she was just one more nameless face.Then,Beth had opened her mouth to belt out a song.

The shocked looks she'd received at the time were still clearly visible to her mind's eye even as she stepped out into the warm cast of a full moon now a year and a half later.A record deal and a hit song on a first album.

x.x.x

"My sister's alive,"Rose repeated for the hundredth time that night,she felt Jake's concern for her the way he kept looking at her but was still dazed.

"Who knows?"he tried not jumping to conclusions."Maybe this is some parallel universe where your sis Sandra was kidnapped instead of you."

"_Beth_ couldn't have been taken by the Huntsclan,I wished them away and even if the Huntsman had survived to take her he'd still rely on everyone."

"I suppose my wish could only work for one,"Jake tapped his chin.

She smiled at his mentioning this."What could be the absolute worse that could happen with speaking to her?She wouldn't kick out her own twin."

"Now you're talkin'.So..."his eyes moved up to the top of the building in which many rows of moon beam washed windows towered high."Were goin' up to the top floor and into the vents to get into her dressing room?"

"I wish there were a better way,"Rose sighed-many guards were abound.

The resounding effect of a door shutting sent the two teens to the corner of the building,where Beth Bailey stood out on the back steps.Almost in an alleyway setting.Rose began feeling her heart accelerating in her chest.

Though both girls had the same face,Beth had golden hair that was right above her shoulders and streaked with dark blue highlights.She dressed in stylish green sweats opposed to her stage clothing and filled out more.

"It's almost like she wants you to find her."Jake whispered suspiciously.

Immediately,penetratingly,Beth snapped her gaze in their direction and made contact with Rose's eyes.Without a true reason to hide,she willingly came out in full view and into the entirety of the pearl moon glaring down.

"Hi."

The other girl formed a perplexed look onto her face,which started very slowly contorting and stretching.Rose watched as thick,white fur pushed it's way from her assumed sister's skin and a tail arched out from behind.

"Who are you?"she asked bluntly,voice unchanged.Her eyes roamed up Rose from head-to-toe."You look like my clone.I asked you a question!"

A dragon morphed Jake was twitching in the back,the werewolf's tone was as biting as Huntsgirl's but not as tactful sounding."I saw you tonight when that little incident happened and so I thought we could have a talk."

"About what?"Beth tilted her large head tauntingly."Being kin?What bull.I know the dragon behind you there disguised you and put you up to this."

Rose turned,Jake wasn't in the magical creature's sight;She had his scent.

"That's enough."he took to the air and landed between the two."You're suppose to be Beth Bailey,lead singer of the Leopard Ladies.Now you're suddenly a werewolf who knows my girlfriend and is posing as her sister."

Her muzzle curved up even more."First I accuse her of pretending to be me and now a 'dragon' has the gull to accuse me of being the knock-off."

"Jake..."Rose said,disfavoring his approach.

"Jake."Beth echoed thoughtfully."So he isn't the American Dragon,just an average dragon.Pity,we've been in search for him but he's rather elusive."

He didn't deny nor admit it,but coolly shrugged."Yep,a regular lone wolf."

The young werewolf's amusement dropped."You know you're in trouble once my pack leader arrives.He hates dragons..."her midnight blue eyes shifted to Rose."And humans with a passion."She didn't affect either two.

"We don't mean any harm,Beth.All I want is to talk for a moment."

The piercing of a howl brought all three to attention,it's haunting notes that traveled through it were enough to cause Jake to revert back to his usual form and Rose to grasp his hand.It made her experience a sinking feeling.

A completely unsettling one.

"Get back behind the building."Beth advised firmly."He'll rip you apart."

When they stood where they were,she snarled at them fiercely to go back and they complied.Jake pulled at her hand in suggestion that they get lost.

"I'll get the lowdown on all of this tomorrow."he assured."It's late,Rose."

But she held back as a large part of the shadows collected everywhere along the back began shifting and a large black figure stalked forward to greet Bethany.The werewolf stood a few feet taller and was even bigger.

"I hear tonight your performance wasn't at it's peak,"his deep voice came out in a rumble."That a little incident with a pair of sunglasses happened."

She acknowledged her slip-up with a nod."But I'm sure it'll be all right."

"Your whole cover could have been blown!"Roger exploded on her in a split second."The only reason I allowed you to spend your days doing all of this,young girl,was because you promised it could make more money."

"And it has."Beth managed to stand her ground."More then we ever had with all my gigs and we'll make even more with the concert this summer."

Rose narrowed her eyes when the werewolf spat downwards,nearly beside Beth's right paw."I've gotten a lead that the American Dragon may be in a public school,"he moved closer."You're following up on this lead."

"You mean,'every' public school?They'll discover who I am as a human."

They spoke in tones only they could hear;out of human range.

"But not who you truly are,"Roger told her."This will be how you spend all the remainder of your days here until the American Dragon is found."

This clearly meant no more hit songs,sold-out performances,it was gone.

Rose sensed Jake ready to go after him,so she turned his way."Let's go."

The last thing she caught was a glance at Beth staring over her shoulder at Rose,before she leaped onto a closed dumpster and disappeared into the night behind her pack leader.Rose wondered if she'd ever see Beth again.

Chances were very likely.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Just to make a quick note,Jake and Rose didn't hear Beth and Roger's conversation last chapter.Anywho,it's only going to get better.

Rose braced herself readily upon entering through the less-then hallowed doors of Fillmore High School,familiarity transcending even two alternate universes as she arrived today on August 20th to start her freshmen year.

For reasons her parents hadn't mentioned,they had moved back to New York due to her father's business.Without bringing up the fact that she'd seen her sister in the exact city just the previous night,Rose requested that she be allowed to attend public school.Amazingly,her parents consented.

"Well,you know the Bradster is takin' two languages."An all-too familiar voice said above a crowd of girls Rose passed."That way I can woo you ladies in two languages.Whoot!"She scoffed,some things never changed.

Jake was at his locker taking out books when she spotted him.Allowing a sly smile to cross her face,Rose came up behind the opened door and waited until he closed it to peck a kiss on his lips.He pulled back,grinning.

"You're back in New York?"They hadn't seen for a week.

"Dad said we had to move back,"she explained,taking out her schedule to check what she had first period."My transcript was transferred Saturday."

"So,it'll be like you never went here at all,"Jake noted as he heaved his loaded knapsack into his locker and kept only a book to free up a hand.

"Technically,yes."Rose tilted her head in thought,just slightly put off by the fact that no one knew her anymore."Oh,well.What'd you have first hour?"

Hand-in-hand,both walked on to class.The twin issue no longer an issue.

x.x.x

The halls were clearing as Bethany entered through the doors,aggravated beyond belief that she had to do this.She hadn't a clue on how any human schools were suppose to function,neither had anyone inside of her pack.

Most of the members had gotten had false High School diplomas so as to obtain some low wage job,no one ever had a lot if any schooling because Roger had disallowed it.If ever too short they'd have to resort to stealing.

Since Bethany was no longer part of the music business anymore,she now was required to search out this public school for one week in search of the American Dragon.Why?She didn't know.Roger never gave specifics.

Wandering around with her blue eyes kept to the front doors,she didn't have time to react as her and a large blond boy bumped into one another.

"Hey,watch-"His eyes widened upon seeing her."Well,well.Who's this?"

"Beth Bailey,former Leopard Lady."she replied without interest and went in the direction of the classrooms.He halted her by taking hold of her arm.

"Whoa,wait.I remember you.You're band bombed on stage a few days ago when you dropped your signature lens.You must be available now."

Unaccustomed to school slang,she turned with narrowed eyes."What?"

"C'mon,babe.I can see it now!The Bradster and you makin' _real _music."

Beth gave him a little smile as she batted her eye lashes a few times."I'd love to take you up on your offer,"she said."Provided you play the guitar."

The seventeen-year-old shook his head."Sorry,the Bradster only plays-"

"Drums?"

"Nope.He only-"

"The tuba?"

"No."

"The flute?"

"The what?!"

She crossed her arms,smirking."Can't you play any instrument,Bradster?"

"The piano!"Brad exclaimed,sweating profusely."I've played it all my life!"

"Well?"

"Well..."

"You're going to be late for class."

He left her with a bewildered look plastered on his face."Yeah,late.Right."

"Bravo."Someone commented from behind,Beth turned to see a tall boy with dark red hair in a white jacket."Serves the womanizing oaf,I'm sure."

She smiled in flattery."And don't you forget it.Nice accent by the way."

"Nigel Thrall,"he held out his hand."British transfer."

It took her a moment to remember what it meant and she shook his hand in return."Bethany Bailey,private school transfer.Now if you don't mind..."

"I don't believe this!"They both turned as one."Drag duty on the first day."

x.x.x

Rose caught Jake's look of concern."It's an ogre,Jake.And everyone else is out of town as far as dragons go,I don't mind pitching in occasionally."

"I don't mind either,if you don't mind.Wonder what that teacher thought."

"It's only creative writing class,"she added."Not exactly life altering."

"Speaking of life altering."Jake came to a stop just short of some guy with red hair.Rose looked ahead then and came face-to-face,to her own face.

"You!"Both girls gasped,almost accusingly.

Nigel glanced back and forth."All right,not eye crossing in the least bit."

"What are _you_ doing here?"Beth demanded through clenched teeth.

"I could ask you the same question,"Rose folded her arms coolly.

"I don't have time for this."Jake rushed passed them and out the two front doors.The look-alike girls exchanged a final glance before Rose left them.

"Looks like Long could use a spot of back up."

Then Nigel followed suit,leaving Bethany standing there in the empty halls.

x.x.x

The large creature thrashed about a construction sight.Most of the crew had escaped already and that left only the intruder.Jake saw it up ahead as he weaved through the maze of reinforced girders,Rose atop his back.

"Pretty large fellow,probably full grown."Nigel said as he rode the magical carpet he had gotten upon entering High School."Riled up fairly well too."

"We should try hitting him from different angles."Rose suggested,catching Jake's eye."Mountain Troll's have poor coordination and reaction time."

"Sounds good to me."

All three branched off and surrounded it with the wall of girders as an only option of escaping.Letting out a guttural distaste,the ogre launched itself unto the structure like an ape on a jungle gym and began climbing up high.

"He'll cause the entire thing to fall!"Rose yelled.

"Chains that lie around,wrap this fellow until he drops upon the ground!"

The ogre reached out an arm and caught the flying metal links.Giving the wizard a stupified grin,he snapped them loose.Jake was about to fly up to stop him when the giant beast fell back from his perch up near the tip top.

All three looked up to see a big white werewolf had the creature pinned in the center of the chest.However,when they all went in to attack it it batted away the canine effortlessly into the string of red girders and got back up.

Rose darted for the vertical columns and began ascending upward.Inside the network of scarlet,she could hear Beth's panting reverberating through out the structure and leaped from one beam to the next until she found her.

Beth was already on her feet,watching the other girl a distance ahead.They turned abruptly upon hearing the rather straining battle both Jake and Nigel were facing with the unpredictable ogre.Rose sprinted toward after it now.

It wasn't long before she noticed the werewolf was gaining speed as well on top of another girder.A metal chain was tapered across the exit on their level Rose noticed,she turned to see if Beth saw this as well.Apparently so.

The werewolf grinned as they both grabbed a hold of the nailed chain and with Beth's strength it ripped from the girders.Pivoting around it,they were able to bind the ogre's arms behind it's back.Jake flew from overhead and sent a flame to smelt the ends of the chain together;which it broke entirely.

Nigel took that opportunity to encase the ogre in another pile of chains he found.And just to be sure it didn't break loose again,Beth located a girder that had a chain wrapped around it near the ground to clamp her teeth into.

Hurling the metal ram in air by the chain reminiscent to how David slewed Goliath,only not with the intention of killing it,she sent it spiraling upwards...

And into the ogre's head.Thusly causing it to plummet down,unconscious.

x.x.x

"Smashing job."Nigel greeted Beth as she approached them."Literally."

"What's your deal?"Jake de-morphed and advanced up on her."First your tellin' us to clear out and now your helping us.There isn't even a moon out!"

She changed back into her form as well and brought up a small,ivory globe on a string from around her neck."Simple,scales for brains.This amulet here has moon energy harnessed within it,so I can transform anytime I want to."

He narrowed his eyes at her.Rose frowned his way,but gave Beth a smile.

"Thanks."

Nigel stepped forward."Considering tonight's Friday,would you maybe be interested in letting me to take you out?"he flashed her a wide,winning grin.

"That's a great idea."Rose came beside him."We could all double date."

Beth and Jake stared at her."_Double date!?_"

"Is it just me or am I sensing some tense vibes?"Nigel inquired uncertainly.

"It's fine,Nigel."Beth said and marched up to Rose,they matched height."I just need a talk alone with my..."she spoke the next word forcedly."Sister."

Jake left with distrusting feelings toward Bethany,while Nigel left confused.

Before the peeved girl could get two words out,a gold charm bracelet was placed in her hand."I had a sister when I was born over fifteen years ago."

The two connected eyes as Rose continued."One night inside our home,a strange black object came inside silently.I was too scared to cry,but I can somehow remember this shapeless thing move pass where I was in a crib.

My eyes were closed for the longest time and I only moved again when I heard the sound of my sister's crib falling over.Beth,this charm was lying a couple of feet from it.My sister was abducted that night by some creature."

A tense,brooding feeling lingered in the air and then Beth threw the charms into the ground,stamping on it fiercely."_My_ parents disowned me."she said as she absentmindedly bent down and handed it back to a silent Rose."It was Roger who took me in and cared for me.Even if he's only my uncle."

Bethany stared into Rose's eyes,ones that were acceptive of her behavior but also ones that thought without giving away anything.Serene,calculating.

"Stop looking at me like that."She fumed.

Her blond brows rose and the deeply mediative look lessened."I'm sorry."

"That's the worse thing someone can do,take pity on someone else!"

Glowering,she stalked away.Angered she couldn't keep her cool as well as the other girl could,that her upset thoughts and hateful feelings were visible.

As they parted ways,two creatures came into Beth's hearing range.Just as she could talk at low frequency ranges with other werewolves,it was also possible for her to pick up conversation occasionally held a distance away.

"Some new team the American Dragon has."It sounded like a gnome.

"Yeah,"Another one said."Remember when I gave him those fake tickets?"

Beth heard their laughter somewhere behind the construction site wall and smiled devilishly to herself.Roger had told her she didn't have to go directly to home if she had a hot lead on the American Dragon;this was pretty hot.

"Rose,wait up!"she rushed after the other girl."I've changed my mind about tonight."The way Rose looked at her in surprise was simply just priceless.

She may get angered too easily,but she definitely knew how to manipulate.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"Why the long face?"Rose's mother inquired Saturday evening in their penthouse suite."Your father and I have allowed you to attend public school like you asked.I'd had hoped that'd be enough of a birthday."

Pushed out of her thoughts,Rose stared up into the blue eyes of her mother in the vanity mirror's reflection.She wondered whether or not to even answer her now,after all she had discovered very recently.

Her parents had told Rose that her sister had died and yet just three days ago she had seen an identical person who'd had her sunglasses fall off appear on stage.Then there was that vivid memory yesterday.

After Bethany had helped stop the ogre,Rose had received a flash of memory from way back.The memory of her sister's abduction by the shadow figure,the memory of her sister's crib on it's side in the night.

Rose might have dismissed the whole thing had she not remembered the charm bracelet lying just feet away from the crib,the very one her parents had given her as a toddler to remind her always of her sister.

So now as Sandra was fading away,Bethany was materializing forth.

"Mom,"she asked in a steady voice."What happened to my sister?"

The woman's expression didn't waver."Why do you ask?You know."

"Yes,but I don't know _how_."

When she saw Rose wasn't going to back down,she sighed and said in a soft voice."Heart Hemorrhage.It happened so fast we didn't have time to reach the hospital after the first day...it was just too late,hon."

Honesty shone in her mother's eyes.She looked up further to the hair in which Mom had helped her put up for tonight before she went out that night.She only wanted to try and care for her daughter.If she had any idea that another daughter existed out there,well,she didn't know.

"Oh my,"she laughed when Rose hugged her."Whats this for?"

"Nothing,I'm just sure my sister would love to have known you."

x.x.x

"6:35."Jake said impatiently,glaring down at his cell phone."I thought we told them 6:30.Man,at this rate Club 18 is going to get over-full."

"Give them another minute or so,"Rose said,unworried."Everything is going so great lately.I've moved back and might have met my sister."

He shrugged at this mention."Sister,sister.Right."

"Are you all right,Jake?You've been acting so strange tonight."

Now he gave her his full attention,as though having wanted a chance to say something."The question is,are you?Don't you remember that granny-eating wolf she was paling around with just a few nights ago?"

"Her pack leader is strict,but Beth said she could get permission."

Jake gave her a befuddled look."Rose,the girl has bad business every which way.She even told us they have something against all dragons."

"You have something against her as well."

"_And _humans."He hastened to add.

"Jake,we don't know enough about her to pass judgment this early."

"Yeah,well.I know enough to know she singled out the Amdrag.She said that her pack wanted to meet the American Dragon,remember?"

"Well,a lot of magic folk want to meet you.You're pretty famous."

"Which brings me to my next fact,why isn't more people fondling over this girl?I mean,she's famous too right?Why doesn't she get stopped in public?"

"Good point,but neither of us know the answer to that question."

Although this accusation had a brilliant point,it still had no foundation.

"Does the fact that she threatened us that night mean nothing to you?"

"Jake,"she shook her head,annoyed."We we're stalking her,whatever she said at the time she had a right to.Will you just give her a break?"

"Sure thing,in the arms or legs?"

Rose gave him a flustered look."Oh,how mature!"

"Look,if this is how it's gonna be between us tonight,then maybe-"he caught himself and reached over to touch her shoulder."I don't want to see you get hurt if things don't turn out right.But...I'll give it a shot."

"If you feel this strongly about it..."

"No,it's fine.You're probably right,I should give the BOTD."

Rose smiled and gripped his hand."Trust me,Jake.Beneath her angry and insulting attitude is a kind and thoughtful person.Wait and see."

"You call four dollars a block fair cab fare!"Beth's yells caused them to stare up as she stood out of an open cab,handing over a very large jar of copper coins."Pennies for being thoughtless,have fun counting."

The girl slammed the car door with a wink over at Nigel who was by Jake and Rose now,before striding in total confidence up to them all.

"Nice to see you guys again,"she smiled."Sorry I took so long."

"It's cool,were just glad you could make it."Rose smiled back.

"Were you able to conjure the ID's?"Jake asked,his voice a little low.

"Right here,"Nigel presented the four lamented cards between four of his fingers and handed one to each of them."That's what held me up."

"ID's?"Rose sent them both a knowing look."All right,tell us how it is. How old do you have to be exactly in order to be allowed in there?"

Jake planted palm to his forehead."Me and my big mouth."

"You didn't tell them?"Nigel asked in surprise,then said apologetically to Beth and Rose."I'm sorry,ladies.I thought for sure he told you all."

Rose glared at the boys."We could be jailed for this."

"Guys,guys."Beth walked toward the entrance."As long as we all got here,that's what counts.We'll worry with the consequences later on if they happen.But believe me,I've been in these clubs before.It's fine."

"Well,I suppose,"Rose sighed."No use going back now."

She went to link arms with Jake and started into the building as night was falling lightly gray over the city.Nigel approached Beth,arm out.

"Ready for this?"He asked,his fondness for her beginning to show.

Ready for what,she wondered.Tricking him or dancing with him?She smiled at Nigel and linked her arm with his,how easy it was fooling all of them.Before the night was over with Beth would hand all of them over to Roger,nevermind just handing over that arrogant red dragon.

And before the night was over with,Beth would be allowed to once again rejoin the music world.She didn't care what happened to them.

Especially her so-called sister,Rose.She just didn't care.

x.x.x

As the sun sank westward,a figure watched them enter from above.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's attempts to keep her mind on the rhythm of the nameless rap song and her eyes from wandering off were completely in vain.Even keeping her attention to dancing in front of Jake were in vain.She couldn't help glancing over at the identical girl six feet away,couldn't stop from thinking about her.

Apparently,it showed."Rose,you okay?"

"Fine,"she turned back to Jake with a breathy grin,suddenly realizing how much she had been dancing."I was thinking,what should we do after this?"

In truth,they both knew that hadn't been what she was.thinking about.Rose casted her gaze back over to Beth anyway,now not resisting the temptation.

x.x.x

"Quite the dancer."Nigel commented.They were both the same height but he had no trouble observing the ease in which she moved into every new song.

As if that specific song was made for her to dance to.

"I'm more of a singer."Beth told him,assuming Brits were unaware of her.

"It wouldn't surprise me."He said.

The music abruptly ended."All right,all you curfew cutters.I'm taking songs offically by request now.I'll play whatever song the first person shouts out."

"My BF's a Cheetah by the Leopard Ladies!"Beth called out immediately.

People turned to look back at her with perplexed looks,making her feel as if she had just requested something stupid.What was the matter?It was _her_ song that _she_ sung,it was a chart topper.Bethany couldn't understand them.

"Sorry,little miss.But I'm afraid I've never heard of that particular song."

"Here's one you have,"The American Dragon spoke up,sliding her over an annoyingly smug look."Bump to the jump by T Nelly."he suddenly got into a pose not unlike a breakdancer's and waited until the first beat began to play.

Everyone started to root as he broke down into a series of mastered 80's moves,including some Beth noticed were of his own creation.She placed her hands on her hips and watched unaffectedly as he passed by;upstaging Beth.

"Way to go,Long."Nigel acclaimed even.This strangely,silently made Beth feel a pang of envy which made her slowly move the zipper of her green sweat shirt down and off revealing a tanktop with emerald and blue stripes.

Tilting her head down and arching her shoulder up,Beth waited for a short second before strutting forward.With a combination of her regular dancing and some of the moves she'd learned from New York's breakdancers,she was able to win the audience over on her side.Even Jake acknowledged it:

She was born to be a crowd pleaser.

x.x.x

"How much longer?"Paige,a werewolf in her early twenties,inquired him.

"Not much,"The packleader calmed her in his heavy voice,he could feel the eagerness emitting from the others.They wanted to execute the dragon just to be able to leave New York and move on to other places inside America.

They were ever so anxious,but they would never disobey him.

Thirty years ago,a young Roger had been given a portion of the Dark one's black magic for assisting him in an attempt at taking over the human world.It had not worked and the Chinese Dragon at the time was able to stop them.

The young werewolf hadn't been interested ruling the world,uncovering the magical world would have meant he could not frighten the humans anymore. A favorite past time.Eliminatining humans would've eliminated his good time.

But he had accepted the gift with great enthuse-at a price.Little had the then naive Roger known,but he had made a deal with the devil of dragons.For if anything ever happened to the Dark Dragon,Roger was bound to loyalities.

His existence was eternal until he ended the one who had ended the darkest dragon ever to exist and the bane of his existence was he didn't even have a choice until he killed the American Dragon.He was physically bound to this.

As his pack members' were mentally bound to his whim by his powers.

x.x.x

From where she was in about the center of the movie theater,Rose felt that Jake was as uncomfortable as she was.They both had been at odds all night and she knew it was partially her fault as she had forced him to double date.

"I know this night didn't start off too hot..."She began in a whisper.

"Don't worry about it,"he assured her,taking her hand and squeezing it."If it will make you happy,I'm always game.Besides,she's good for competition."

"For breakdancing?"Rose asked.

"Exactly."

They smiled at each other and surpressed any traces of laughter in a kiss.

Beth moved so her back was to them and looked away from the mundane movie that falsely depicted werewolves to get a better look at Nigel's profile as he continued watching it.Medium skin tone,a strong jawline,relaxed lips...

He suddenly noticed her looking as he turned to get some popcorn,but that didn't surprise her as much as the fact that her hand had been going in for a piece as well.Nigel smiled and politely moved his back onto the chair rest.

"Go right on ahead."

"No thanks,"she shrugged casually."I'm not hungry anymore."

His answer was to reach over and offer her a sip of soda."Diet Cola then?"

"Um..."Beth eyed the large paper cup uneasily."There's only one straw."

He moved it to where it faced her."It's germ-free,so you're fine."

"There's chew marks on it,Nigel."

"I'll be taking by soda back,thank you!"A rotund woman seized the drink.

"Oh,that's right."he chuckled nervously."I don't even drink cola."

A funny feeling teased inside Beth's throat and for the first time since she had been a little girl,she laughed out loud.Her sides splitting as if every single row of her ribcage had popped off.And then even Nigel was still laughing as well.

They both looked at each other then,cheeks flushed in the shadowy building with only a stream of dusty projector light to see each others' faces.In a slow and steady manner,the two moved into eclispe the light with Beth's first kiss.

x.x.x

Outside the theater,all night was devoid of both stars and moon as the four made their way down the sidewalk.Car and foot traffic rather scarce tonight.

"So,how was it?"Rose asked once her and Beth fell back from the guys.

She took note of the girl's sly tone."The movie?Kind of boring."

"No,I meant your first kiss."

Beth froze up and stared at her in surprise."My first kiss,"she then shook her head and continued walking."It wasn't my first kiss and it will not be my last."

"All right,all right.Gosh,you can be offensive."

"Offensive?I am anything but offensive!You make too many snap decisions."

Even as she said this,Beth knew it was another lie.

"You two sure do act enough like sisters,"Nigel said from ahead.Beth gave him an deadpan look,but had to agree.Was that what sisters being were all about?

That question was to remain unsolved as a low,guttural rumble sounded from a cluttered alleyway.A voice that only she could hear beckoned her to come enter the alleyway,it's near-silent syllables softer then the whispering of wind.

"_Bethany,_"he instructed her."_Bring them to me,bring them to me now_."

Any visual evidence to this source appeared in the form of white orbs falling. Before she had time to react,three werewolves had leaped down from atop the buildings adjacent to theater and were driving them all into the entrance.

"What's going on?"Nigel asked critically.

"Dragon up!"

"Beth,"Rose turned to her."Do you know these werewolves?"

The wizard,the dragon and the former dragon slayer stared at her in question while her pack members awaited the awnser along the shadow-filled fringings.

She didn't dawdle even though she was no longer sure."He's yours,Roger."

"No,my child.They're all mine."This was her cue to move behind him and she did so while clutching her moon pendent,shapeshifting into her wolfin identity.

"Bethany!"The girl who claimed she was Beth's sister cried out as she turned her back to the three,causing it to stiffen up slightly."How could you do this?"

"How could she not?!"The dragon countered."She hasn't betrayed us 'cause she was never on our side.Her only purpose in life was to sell us out to _him_."

Him?Beth pondered for a moment.Then it dawned on her,he meant Roger.She had fulfilled her mission and she would be allowed to focus on her music again.

"Excellent deduction,but I'm afraid you won't have the time for anymore."she felt him eye her even though she couldn't see him,before he turned to look at the other teens again."I think I'll save you for later.Let's go in for the wizard."

The large werewolf crouched down on his hunches and lunged for Nigel.In a split second,Beth darted under Roger and sent Nigel reeling back sharply with a nasty slash upon his arm.He only stared at her wide-eyed as she backed up and kept him aligned with the center of her muzzle,ready to fight if he attacked.

He did not.

Seconds later she felt another,somehow more definite power drive her into the wall of a brick building."I should have known,"Someone was snapped bitterly.

When Beth was able to open her eyes,she saw that Rose had her pinned up against the wall.There was such hidden hurt buried beneath that Beth had just unearthed that for a moment she couldn't stand it.Somehow,she was attached.

Attached to her twin not emotionally,but by fate.

x.x.x

Jake was barely able to avoid the many werewolves lunging up to grab up at him and pull him down.When one failed to grab him,another appeared in it's place once Jake tried to go down to help the others.Finally having enough of everyone fighting in the dark,the dragon reared back to unleash a fire spew.

But instead of going out quickly,it begen tp grow brightly.Grow into a blaze of rising,licking flame that reached to touch his feet.He flew down to where Rose had the white werewolf pressed and jerked her away from the ensuing infernal.

He,a shocked Nigel and a fury-stricken Rose backed out into the street.

x.x.x

Eyes that appeared as solemn sapphires gleamed out at her from behind the wall of fire as it began to engulf the movie theater and the other building.Rose stood there staring long after Bethany and the other werewovles managed to leave,silently vowing that the next time they met would be her and Beth's last.

Rose would never let anyone threaten to harm the ones she cared about again.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn brimmed the Eastern sky as Bethany followed in silent obedience after Roger,part of her pack trailing behind.Some of them had grumbled for having not completed the mission,but all were completely quiet as they followed suit.

She had nothing to worry about,however.Bethany had done her part and that was that.Once all this messy business with her sister and the dragon were put away with,she could return to the music world.But _when_ was the big inquiry.

Finally they arrived atop the roof of their apartment.Everyone morphed down into their humanoid forms.Everyone,except for Roger.He remained ahead of them in his giant,lumbering form.The three men and two women awaited him.

"Go in,"He spoke after a moment,still glaring pensively to the sunrise.For past reference,this usually meant he wished to be alone.They complied all at once.

Except Bethany,she waited until they had travelled down into the door which lead down into the main body of the building.A middle-aged man glanced up at her curiously but continued down.He wasn't about to ask why she stayed.

"Uncle,"she asked slowly,carefully."Why did the whole alleyway ignite?"

The thought of 'grand escape' came to mind,but she thought better of asking.

"The better question is,"his voice hinted at a growl,causing Bethany to stand a bit straighter."Why did you leap in the way of my attack,child?Why is that?"

"I was going for the dragon slayer,"she answered confidently."But I slipped on something covering the floor,something greasy feeling and gassy smelling."

Roger chuckled at that."Too sharp for your own good,both in the mind and with the tounge.Well,it's a good thing that tounge we'll never again be useful."

"What're you mean by that...?"

There was something in that moment that made Bethany wish she were back with the others,dancing to some hip-hop song or sitting next to Nigel inside of the movies.He turned to look at her from one of his heart chilling yellow eyes.

"I blanked out their minds,child.Everyone except for those you have a strong connection to no longer remember the name,Bethany Bailey.You can't tell me you haven't wondered why no one has asked for a human signature,you can't tell me you haven't looked on those ridiculous Ipods and been in such shock.

No one remembers you as a popstar,no one.The entire world no longer can recall you,only I and the rest of the pack.We're the only ones you have a strong connection to."he leered hard at her stunned expression."Am I right?"

"You,you mean..."

"I do.This pack is your family.You were getting far too out of control being in the human world,you were losing touch with your roots.I allowed you to go ahead with it to give you time to see how horrible the modern earth is today."

"My songs?My computer?My TV?They were my life!"Bethany suddenly felt as she had that night on stage,with no fur,without clothing.In a word,naked.

Multiplied by a hundred.

Shifting into her human form,she quickly fled into the open door of the roof to make her way down the weak,old stairs that lead her through the abandoned firehouse (referred to them as the apartment) in which everyone paid the girl no mind.They either sat around reading a book Roger approved of or slept.

"Watch it!"Paige protested as she prepared fried bread and rice for their breakfeast as always,having to move the dough high up as Bethany raced by.

Out of all of them,she and Beth were the most opinionated.

Her one-track mind prevented her from taking notice as she came to a stop into the room she'd spent a year and a half sprucing up with Leopard Ladies merchandise.It was gone.There were still tacks were poster tips where stuck and aside from a plaining bed in the middle of the room,everything was gone.

"He erased every humans' memory,Beth."Paige told her solemnly."It was just about time you realized how poluated their world is.Oh my word...are you..."

"Where is everything?!"she whirled on the young woman,her temper flaring up as it had a tendency to.This time was different."Where are all my things?"

"Dumpster.Roger contacted a master wizard to concot a potion that was so powerful it could travel with the radio waves to people who were listening to your songs."There was no regret;there was gladness."You are very lucky."

"How am I lucky to have my life thrashed!"

"You're life is saved and you are acting like an ungrateful,blubbering child!"

She touched her eyes and could definitely bet that Rose never cried like that,if at all.Rose probably got everything to her heart's content and got to keep it all.

Tears streamed down Bethany's face as Paige continued unaffected."He has so much love for us that he went through all that trouble to bring you back to us.This is your home,Bethany,all of our home."Beth cringed when she smiled.

This wasn't home,this was hell.And her uncle was the devil of her existence.

The bane of her existence.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**Accidently deleted this chapter.Grr!But anyway,I'll explain everything in this short summary.Roger's pack (along with Beth who is resentful at her uncle for obvious reasons and unsure about what being a sister means) attack everyone at Laoshi's shop and they all head for the roof.At first they all fight and the pack proves almost too much until the other dragons show up from half a week at a dragon retreat.Rose has a chance to end Beth when she gets her around the throat,but decides to help the others with the fierce black werewolf instead.

Beth nearly attacks Rose again,but Haley tackled her and she swats the dragoness to the ground.Jake flees to his sister's aid and lets his animosity toward her out by shouting at her for betraying her own sister.She now knows that the dragons are related and that Jake would do anything for his sister.Then,she sees Roger has _her _sister down.Beth protects Rose from her a deadly assault by Roger and has a severe,blinding slash mark on her face to prove it.A mysterious brown werewolf shows up at the end when Beth is leaving (ignoring Rose's request to help her) and offers his help.

May repost story later on,sorry about inconvience.


	8. Chapter 8

That night...

Although Beth preferred the light,she had mostly kept deep within the shadows her whole life.The experience of growing up in such a tight-knit and,more accurately,tight-lipped group had taught her to fend for herself and others when such an occasion would call for it.

But these were new shadows.Ones that were invented to surpress her,not gradually accompany her as she drifted to sleep.Surely the ones Bethany was being forced to endure were nightmare essense.

"How are you feeling?"Rose's voice drifted toward her.She could sense the girl was a distance,but chose not to reply by any means.

This was her last defense and she wouldn't lift it.There was not a thing left to her name.No music career,no place among her pack and now she was helpless.Totally,outstandingly dependent now...

...to the very people she had double-crossed.

"I brought you some soup."The strong scent of chicken broth had been assailing her sensitive nose."I just thought you'd be hungrey."

Beth felt herself make a face at Rose and turned to stare glumly at what she knew was a papered wall.Falling unconscious only to be awake in her sister's home was so unbearable to her ironclad ego.

And now,she was hungry.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

Beth shrugged her left shoulder,a harmless enough gesture.

x.x.x

She was depressed.Anyone with a half-dead brain could tell that much.The way the tide had so dramatically turned still made Rose think how ridiculous her vow of vengence toward Beth had been.

It had just taken her a while to come around to see things from a better perspective._Sight_.That was something her sister might not ever have again.Rose felt a pang a sympathy as she watched her.

A thick pad and guaze tape encircled Beth's head,the scar while only running deep enough to do no brain damage was enough to keep her in suspended blackness.Sighing,Rose let her gaze shift over a ways.

Her father hadn't told her anything yet,he had simply helped tend Beth's wound and had driven the two girls on home.He had not explained why he was a werewolf and Rose had chose not to ask.

"Rose?"She turned to see her mother peering in behind the door.

"It's okay,Mom.She's just resting."

"Your father told me the truth."

This news surprised Rose,both her and her other parent had came up with the excuse that the stranger in her daugther's room was a classmate Rose had been with.Now she knew this and even more.

"What did he tell you?"

"Everything I should have told you a long time ago,"he appeared in the frame,pushing the door back fully."But was unsure with about."

"What's important is that were all together now."His wife assured.

Rose felt a sudden spark of tension in Beth."Guys,"she began,not too surprised at her father's admission."I think we need to leave."

And they all left.

x.x.x

Long after she had felt the hall lights gooff and noises of any sort dwindled down to nothing,Beth felt the urge to get up and begin to walk.It had started out as a teasing idea,a dismissing impossiblity.

Then,slowly,it had grown stronger with now almost desperate urge of curiosity to at least test her mobility.She was facing the closed door and was growing sick of feeling like a motionless,warm knot.

Bravely,Beth slid from her covers and pressed her bare feet to the cool,wood floor.She stuck out both hands as she shuffled forward.

There was a hot mass on her face that she wanted to remove and could easily if she didn't feel it was necessary to keep on.A part of her was frightened of going beyond it.Still,she felt out for the door.

_Where do I go?_This question plagued her now that she reached a long,narrow space.She sensed she was above ground level,so with careful steps she made her way over toward an immediate drop-off.

Using the aide of a stair rail,Beth stepped down the stairs as if she were unimpaired and continued into a much wider space of room.

Exploring around with her fingers she discovered a recliner,a well-worn sofa and an intricate,porcelain lamp.Beth would have taken a seat on the couch had she not felt the curve of blanketed occupant.

Judging by the deep breathing,she assumed the person was asleep and was undoubtly her age.It was Rose.The notion came quickly to her that she had been loaned the bed by generous and giving Rose.

All the things Beth wasn't.She felt so jealous,she almost struck the innocently slumbering girl but refrained when she heard a presense.

"Who's there?"

"Shhh,"Came the familiar man's deep voice."You'll wake her."

It sounded so much like Roger's that Beth backed into the back of the couch.He was the one that did this to her,that had taken her life.

"Come on,"she sensed him heading toward another room."Beth?I only want to talk with you.You don't have to hang back like that."

"Where am I?"Her question was sharp,precise.She hated blindess!

"Follow me and be quiet.It's rude to wake sleeping people."

Muttering to herself,she followed the man into a kitchen and took a seat at the end of a table.He went opposite of her and sat on down.

"Firstly,I want to apologize for everything my brother did to you."

This confused and yet intrigued Beth."What do you mean by that?"

"I mean,Bethany,"For the first time his calm,structured voice hit a note of awful sorrow,"I'm sorry for letting him kidnap you.He took you to get back at me for turning my back and living with humans."

"W-what?"Her mouth went completely dry."He-he didn't..."

"He did.That's why we've been moving so quickly and frequently to keep up with him for fifteen years..."his hand lingered over hers for a moment before he withdrew it."I have kept tabs on countless leads.

Hoping,_praying _they would help me find you again.That monster of an older brother...well,anyway,I heard through the magic world that an image of you had been spotted by a small group of gnomes here in New York.So,I moved the whole family back here so as to be-"

"Wait."Beth cut him off suddenly,so many thoughts swirling around in her mind she couldn't catch them fast enough."You've seen me?"

"Your song was a major US. hit,"he said knowingly."No doubt my brother managed to convince his old friend Panderous to help whip up a solution for erasing memories.Roger and his hatred of humans."

"How did you break free?"

"Early on.Luckily our father had been gracious enough to provide an education for us.When he died,a lot of our family moved on and that left the remaining members.He regrouped and then I left."

"But how?"Beth inquired hotly."How did you avoid him after that?"

"I moved,"he explained,patient with her."Unlisted numbers,a change in names,everything.His cult of a clan didn't find me for some time."

"I'm guessing you two didn't get along very well."

"Well.let's just say sibling rivalry runs in the family."

His attempt at humor didn't stirke a nerve,but caused her to think on something deeply."He said only the people who were closest to me would remember my name,Beth Bailey,and you still remember me?"

"Of course."She allowed him to catch her hand in a gentle squeeze and felt an unconditionalness that she had never felt from an adult before."Just between you and me,I'm a bit of a musician myself."

At that,Beth smiled at him.

"He will try coming after us again.This isn't over by a long shot."

"Then I'll be ready."Determination mounted inside of her.

"Ready to recover."he corrected her."That's your main purpose."

The sound of authority in his voice transcended fifteen lost years and she felt it on her way through the living room as she went on upstairs.

To be continued...

**A/N:**One more chapter or so,I think.Thanks for R&Ring.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks after the attack...

"Dear?"Alisha inquired.

Caleb looked up from behind his dark cherry wood desk and motioned his wife into his study."I'm not busy,come on in Ali."

She strode in then with more purpose now."I want to know all that's going on,Caleb.Ever since Bethany came to stay with us you've been locked away in here and our daughters' silenced."

"I have a reason for everything I do."

"Oh?"her eyes suddenly took on a stung look."That exclude me,of course!Certainly that's why you kept this magical world from me."

"Now,Ali,it wasn't intended to-

"To what!?"Alisha pounded her hands onto the sturdy desk;that caused it to shake a bit as she leaned into the man's face."What is going on that's so important that you have to hide it from me."

Caleb kept up eye-contact with her demanding blue gaze for a half a minute before turning to look away and at a selection of music-related awards on the left side of his wall.Slowly,he rose from his seat and went over to examine a sea of bronze and silver plaques.

"For your safety,"he said softly."Some of the torment I had to see my brother put others through.Dragons,humans and other magic creatures alike.It's something I'll never be able to unteach Beth."

"Then we can start from where we are now."Alisha told him as she stepped over and into his arms."It may not be perfect,but if we try then I know that we'll find a balance,we can finally all be a family."

"Alisha,"he moved her chin up so their eyes connected."We _are_ a family.One way or another,we've always been together in spirit."

"Why have you insisted us staying inside this long?"She pressed gently.

Moisture collected in his eyes briefly."Fear,complete fear."

In that moment she held him to her,he was so glad he had told her the truth when he did.It may well be a last truth they shared.

"Dad."Beth accosted him in the doorway once Alisha had left,Caleb was surprised to see that she had removed the bandages and had her eyes half-open.It was apparent was walking around by memory.

"Yes,dear?"He inquired.She was afraid and yet she was determind.

"We both know there's only one way to stop him.With the power he got from the Dark Dragon enhancing his own,he can live forever and still retain his powers.But it doesn't seem like that's what he wants."

Her father nodded."You're right,Bethany.I want to hear your idea."

x.x.x

Rose and Beth walked through the entrance of Central Park,it had been the first time they had been outside in days.Memory of their father's warning to stay inside for the last month was strong.

Today,he had approached them with a plan to end the fued for good.When he got done Rose suspected only two things.The first was that the plan was not of his own and was of some persuasion.

Another attack from Roger was completely imminent.During all this time,the girls kept at a distance from each other.While Rose would read or do her school work,Beth would stay in a room that was once used for storage to write songs and play guitar.

"You've really been listening to Dad,"Rose commented as they walked through a surprisingly vacant section of the park."As if he's your parent."Beth still wouldn't acknowledge sisterhoood.

"He's a good man."Was all she said.Although Beth still dressed in suade suit outfits,her daring attitude had died.No longer did she come up with clever comebacks or even get easily aggravated.

From the time Rose had seen her the next morning,she was to herself more and incredibly polite to everyone.She had changed.

Suddenly,a hand grasped Rose's arm."I need to sit down,"Beth told her,off-balance.Putting her sister's arm over her shoulders, she helped Beth over to a bench where the cement path curved.

"Okay?"

Beth shrugged while sitting and unstrapped the guitar that had been around her shoulder to bring it before her."All the time I've stayed at your house I wrote a single song.You wanna hear it?"

Rose gave her a nod and then nearly choked.Beth couldn't see.

That didn't seem to matter in the least bit as she began playing a gentle interlude to a song that gradually grew in stability.All of the notes glided into the air,cascading themselves in a rising flow with the early,Autumn breeze and seeming to reach amaranthine level.

"How beautiful,"Rose said honestly,reminded of the nature of the season itself.How once something died,it was never really gone."I see where you get your talent from,"she bit her tounge."But why-"

"Weren't there any words?"Beth finished quickly,a slight spark of her old self returning in a grin."Because,Sis,not all songs have a lot if any words starting out with.Oh,don't worry.I'll add them.But the song itself is only so _beautiful_ when it's composed by _your _hand."

"Well,that shouldn't be too hard.Except I can't play anything."

"Better never to play then to be like the Bradster at the piano."

They laughed.

"Whoa,"Rose gasped."We laugh alike."

"I know by now were sisters,Rose."She told her wryly.

"Then your treason is made final!"A curt growl sounded.

x.x.x

He looked from one girl to the other.The girl identical to Beth was dressed in a pink turtleneck with dark khaki's and Beth herself had on a trademark pantsuit.A red mark slashed her eyelids and on the bridge of her nose.Neither moved as they stared at him,too calmly.

Much,much too calmly.

Roger suddenly sensed a familiar presence from behind."I knew it."

"If you knew then you wouldn't have shown up alone,little brother."

"Using your own children as decoys,"he chuckled."That is certainly a low I never thought you'd sink to.And using wolfbane essense to mask your scents so I couldn't track you,another interesting touch."

"You're trying to get to the American Dragon through them,"Caleb got on to the pith of his motives."You were going to harm them just so you could harm another."Although he was angry,he had control.

"And you are going to stop me in this little ambush of yours?I want you to answer me one thing,_big_ brother.Do you still feel superior?"

There was a tense feeling in the air now.

"Has having a family,moving around to avoid me and my pack,and the little matter of abduction affected you in the least bit?"he turned to see with satisfaction that the werewolf had stiffened."Well,Bro?"

Roger felt the werewolf plunge for him,he stayed exactly where he was and threw out his hind legs like a bull once his brother was in proximity.The older werewolf grunted and reeled away from him.

They both faced each other again and launched their full bulks at one another,equally fierce.Just as always Caleb only fought with his claws unsheathed,so Roger made sure to press his own claws into his brother's paws.The two stood on their back feet,pushing hard.

"You're a bit..."Caleb squeezed his eyes under the exertion he had to give."_larger _then I recall.I didn't know they made wolf steroids."

"Cracking humorless jokes,"Roger snorted."What a total waste of breath coming from someone so out of practice."he poked the tips of his claws further until received a short,shrill yelp.Smirkingly,the werewolf brought his muzzle next to Caleb's ear."You know what?"

His brother remained wordless against the searing pain.

"You do remember when I told you Papa was shot at point blank by a human,don't you?"he latched himself onto this,reveling in his own brother's silent quivering and whispered softly."I did it,Caleb."

The werewolf's eyes popped open,but not from the news.Instead,it was because his brother had reared back and aimed straight for his abdomen.An irresible puncture wound and the brown werewolf fell to the ground unmoving.Deep scarlet pooled out from beneath him.

x.x.x

Beth knew what had happened.In fact,she had known all along that their father was not longer a match for his brother and her father had known this as well.Rose and their mother had been left in the dark.

This was part of the plan her sister had been left out of and it was a part that sickened Bethany to no in.She had regretted telling her dad that plan,but he had told her he had considered the law before also.

"Oh no..."her sister's voice was faint and breathy."No,no he didn't."

There was a sudden reversal of roles,Rose was the unsure one and Beth the more knowledgable.She had always felt that her sister held an unspoken superiorty.Now,Beth saw that they were no different.

"I did it once,"Roger spoke,unaffected.Beth felt Rose clutch onto her hand in clinging fear.She had been mostly collected those other times when Beth betrayed her and even when Roger almost did her in that day,now she was terrified."I did it now and I will do it once again..."

He let his sentence trail for emphasis.

"Unless we tell you where the American Dragon is,"she finished in a low voice."Unless we deliver the key to your freedom,is that right?"

"It is not right,but it is the way things will play out."Rose grasped on even tighter when he talked."Run along girls,retrieve me a dragon."

Beth didn't move.There was a grand rule in their pack's law.If one packmember wishes to challenge the current one in order to take the place of the other one,it must be decided in a dual.The only real problem Beth saw was the fact that there had never had a girl one.

"What are you doing?!"Rose shouted when she reclaimed her hand and used it to clasp the moon amulet that instantly reconfigured her.

"Something I should have done along time ago,"she told her gaping sister."And that's to put a stop to our uncle,one way or or the other."

To be continued...

**A/N:**Hope you liked it.One more chapter to go!


	10. Chapter 10

Rose stared at her sister,speechless.Things had gone horribly wrong with this plan.Not only was their father lying in a ring of red,but now her figuratively _and _literally blind sister wanted to fight the one responsible for.The one who was killing off all their family.

"It's all right,Rose."Beth told her calmly."It was part of the plan."

She could only stare at the slendor white werewolf,trying her best to take in what she was saying.Part of her dad's plan had been to sacrfice himself and now it looked like Beth would too.He hadn't told them this and that was almost more terrible then his death.

"No,"Rose shook her head."I struggled too hard and for much too long to get to keep my family.I went a lifetime not knowing them and now all of sudden their being taken again!"She bolted forth.

Beth took a step backward as her sister grabbed a hold of her by the neck fur and held her in place,pushing her limits.She could feel the werewolf behind her and she felt hate for him with immensity.

"I won't let you do this."Rose said through clenched teeth."You knew all along.In fact,this was _your_ plan.You knew that this..."

Suddenly,all was silent as it had been the day on the eletronics shop.Even the black werewolf was surprised to hear this news.It was out.The idea for the martyrdom had been all Bethany's idea!

Rose relaxed her grip as her sister moved forward and laid her snowy cheek against Rose's chest in her own form of embrace.

"If it could've been any other way,I wouldn't have suggested it.He knew there was very little option other then this.This way you'll be safe."her sister's words mirrored Rose's own."You'll all be safe."

Before there could be anymore words exchanged,Bethany went charging at the other werewolf while Rose was teleported away.

"Are you all right?"Was the first thing out of Jake's mouth when she appeared atop the roof adjacent to Central Park.He had her in his arms and she could almost surrender herself to her sorrow.

"We defeated the Huntsman and the Dark Dragon."she started saying bitterly."But we couldn't stop him.He's truly unstoppable."

"In my years as The Chinese Dragon I have associated with a lot of magical creatures."Rose looked down at the small Asian man over Jake's shoulder through a mist of tears."It is foretold that if a werewolf dies for a noble cause,their kin will find anewed strength.

And with these newfound abilties will be able to conquer any other magical creature as long a necessary.You see,Rose.While your uncle may have a portion of the Dark one's power to fight with..."

Full realization set in then."Bethany has all of our father's power."

"And his spirit."Laoshi added,smiling.

The three turned as one to watch the remaining events unfold in Central Park as the two werewolves were circling one another.

x.x.x

"You are blind."he said matter-of-factly."Your father is dead and you believe that harebrained,high flown myth that his selfless little sacrifice will make you equal to my power or...moreso then me?"

Beth didn't say anything.All her life she'd for the most part hung on his every word,he had been her mentor and an uncle figure to her as far as a personal relationship went.She now had firm integrity.

"I believe in my family and in my father."

Instantly Roger was on top of her.The two rolled around on the ground with Beth prying his massive jaws apart from coming on top of her.Finally,she was able to knee his stomach and get away.

He snapped an inch from her tail and received a harmless smack across the snout with it.The werewolf sniffed and came back at Bethany when she pawed a claw across his cheek,rearing back.

It hadn't been close enough to really hurt him.Now he turned to her with a wicked sneer,she could sense him gathering up for a menacing attack.But that was not what made her start to reverse.

_Dad_,Bethany thought with a tremble as thick,cool liquid flowed by her right paw.And her locked mind opened to the horrid reality she had avoided by having to endure the putrid stench of death filling her acute nose.What if he had if fact died in vain;for nothing.

"You've failed him.You aren't strong enough to carry through with this,Bethany.And by fighting for him and by not carrying through on something you say is important to you,you've failed me also."

Her head hung to where the odor intensifed and instead of going to mask her doubts,it eliminated them.The power of his devotion and love for everyone but himself became completely undeniable.

What had father had done for his family became completely clear.

Roger suddenly leapt at her.She waited a moment after he made the first move and darted to the side when his claws were mere inches from touching her.Bethany arched to her uncle's side and nailed her claws into his back to pin him down onto the ground.

He howled in pain and moved to pin her down completely by the arms,a long drip of dribble landing between her sightless eyes.A triumph snicker escaped his throat as he prepared to finish Beth.

"Never..."

Roger was propelled off of her abruptly.

"...lay your filthy paws on my woman again!"

She let the sound of Nigel's voice take over her as she prepared to make her next move.Once she was sure the werewolf was on his side a few feet away,Bethany waited until he stood up again.

Squelching down her lids,she launched herself at him and encased her needle-like fangs directly into his throat.With a brief clasping so as to ensure they penetrated enough,she released him instantly.

Although no tears materialized in her eyes,a near silent cry came out of her mouth and many sobs were tightening in her chest.She felt herself return to normal and nearly broke down on the blood stained grass when she felt arms take her in,prepared to comfort.

"I'll let you stay with me for as long as you wish."He promised.

"Thank you,"Beth whispered into Nigel's ear as they disappeared.

Just as the two brother's laying limp on earth's soil did.

x.x.x

Monday...

"So,how's everything going with Rose's family?"Trixie asked two days after the incident as her and Jake made their way to Laoshi's shop."I mean,she hasn't been around for the last couple of weeks."

"Well,she stayed with me at my house that night."He replied,giving a wistful sigh as he recalled holding her on his bed."After I flew her home in the morning she said she would have to explain everything to her mom.That whole month of not seeing her drove me nuts."

Jake remembered those couple of weeks when he had been only allowed to speak with her at certain times at her house during the week,because apparently Roger had had many,many connections.

And with those connections he had been trying to track them

"With all this shit you'd think a normal person would have given up on pursuing a girl like Rose."Trixie kidded."I mean,_two evil girls_."

He partially grinned at her."You've been around Spud too much."

"How bout' Nigel?"She asked curiously.

"Thrall?Haven't seen him since he left with Beth to no one knows."

"Hi guys."

They both turned to see a weary-looking Rose.Her outfit was very rumpled and blond hair pulled back in an unkept ponytail.A small smile lessened her baggy eyes as she leaned off the shop doorway.

Unexpectedly,Trixie went to give her a hug."I feel for you girl."

"Thanks,Trixie."She placed a hesistant hand on her back as well.

"Your mom taking it all right?"Jake asked,uncertain of what to say.

"She understood."Rose told him and held out a magazine that had been rolled up in her hand."It took me a while to gather myself up to come here,but I wanted to let you know what Bethany's up to."

"Not caring about her widowed mom and a double-crossed sis."

"That's not it,Jake."she explained carefully."Listen,Mom and I are going on a small retreat after the funeral to reconnect.But I wanted to come by and let you know I'll be okay."Her attention was fully on Jake when she said this,then she opened the magazine to both.

An image of Beth,wearing a T-shirt with a brown werewolf and a pair of jeans,had a child sitting in her lap.She had to help guide the little boy's fingers not because of blindeess,but because he shook.

"Take it slow,Billy."Her image spoke as she helped him with the guitar.

"She just sent me this issue of the Magical Tribune and a letter writing that she's assisting sick magical creature kids at a hospital in Magus Bazaar.For the present,anyway.It's sorta like volunteering."

"Sounds...fulfilling."Jake told her,intrigued by the idea.He looked up into the eyes's of the girl he loved and knew she thought so too.

The End.


End file.
